Dainn Guide
Introduction Background Story A Royal Mage of the Lunia Kingdom, he is followed by Eir on his mission to investigate the looming forces of evil. Being normally calm, cool, and collected, he often takes on the leadership role. As the disciple of the highest Wizard of Rodesia Continent, he is well versed in a wide range of elemental magic. Like Eir and Sieg, he will do anything in order to protect his friends. Later in the gameplay, is discovered that Dainn in the lost brother of Krieg, who was kidnapped by Rigel to be used as a vessel for the soul of Leon, the young brother of Rigel who was killed, starting his hungry by power. That is the reason of Rigel always being so careful and lovely with Dainn, he was replacing a lovely brother for Rigel. Class Type Like the typical mage class of any RPG, he is best for "nuker gamers." His high damage output and quick mana recovery speed makes up for his lack of health and physical defense. A popularly-picked character, his role in parties is to bring down the enemy fast and hard. He has a number of AoE spells that can deal damage to a large number of enemies all at once. With additional long range spells that can deal a fairly excessive amount of damage when used appropriately. Main Weapon: Staff Class Summary Specialized in: Damage-dealing crowd control and Diversity of spells Pro of Dainn: * Long Range Attacks * Homing Attacks and AoE Spells(Area of Effects) * Long Chainable Combos * Moderately powerful skills * Effects on certain skills * Recover MP without MP potions Cons of Dainn: * Highly MP Consuming * Lower Health than normal relative to other classes * Minimal Melee Combat Damage Skills For a listing of Dainn's skills, refer to Wizard Skills. Skill Points Growth Dainn gains 1 skill point per level; however, starting at level 4, at every 4 levels, he will receive 2 skill points. Example: Level 3 -> Level 4 = 2 skill points. Level 4 -> Level 5 = 1 skill points. Level 5 -> Level 6 = 1 skill points. Level 6 -> Level 7 = 1 skill points. Level 7 -> Level 8 = 2 skill points. In other words: Level X (+4) -> Level Y (+4) = 2 skill points where X0 = 3 and Y0 = 4. Skill Build PvE Build This build is mainly emphasized on AOE (Area of Effect) spells such as Fury of Land and Ocean of Fire. Combos usually aren't the priority for Dainns with PvE builds. They engage in combat and dodge the enemies' attacks, mainly. This build ignores the cooldown of spells and and involves the higher-damaging skills which are usually used to a certain degree of effectiveness in order the eliminate the enemy. Ice Wall is certainly recommended, when used properly, because it: * Hinders the enemy's movement * Effectively blocks melee attacks * Has a longer range unlike Eir's Moon Barrier * Has a short cooldown * Diverts attentions of monsters and bosses, when used properly * The duration is based on the amount of melee hits taken and according to the level of the barrier, instead of damage. * Provides a tempororal safeguard if a character plans to recover HP or MP or attack other monsters. Balanced Build Also known as a Hybrid Build. As the name suggest, this build is a mixture between the two previous. They probably would have most of the skills but only a few of them is mastered. They can do decent nuke as well as some decent combo. Overall, it's the most versatile of the builds, and is perfect for those who love to do stages and PvP. Myth Build As the title suggests this build focuses on mything. In this build, AoE and pushing attacks are maxed. AoE maxing allows for high range damage dealing and is crucial as Dainn is one of the main DPS for mything. Pushing attacks are also highly suggested as Dainn can act as a pusher when supporting a party or soloing. Newly important as well is Dainn's ability to air combo enemies since the new patch that included m4. The list below provides the basic attacks that a good Dainn must have to have any chance in mything. Unfortunatly Dainn has not been as gifted with air combos as most of his skills are land based skills. AoE: (max) Fury of Land- Nice while moving mobs, but in the new myth not as useful since air comboing is the focus. New Fury of Land - I suggest using this ability when the enemies have been pushed. When against the wall it will toss the enemies in the air allowing the party to better air combo them. (air combo, low level) Ocean of Fire Pushing: (max) Summon Rock (air combo, low/mid level) Icicle Rain (air combo, low/mid level) High Damage Attacks: (max) New Red Fire Dragon- good for pushing enemies when they're in the air or doing an air combo (air combo mid level) Red Fire Dragon (1,max)- for same reasons as above Land Giant's Fist- Dainn's hard knock down skill New Summon Meteor ( air combo low, mid, high level) Summon Meteor (1,max) Double Dragon Breath- Good for keeping air combos or pushing (air combo, mid level) Other Common Supplementary Skills Used in Mything: Bitter Cold Breat (1 point) - for invincible frames and use in bosses to avoid AoE attacks Ice Wall (0,1,max) - used to hold mobs and mini bosses back New Rain of Fire (1, max) - depending on play style it can be used in soloing or in parties without a pusher to flinch and stagger mobs of enemies now also good as an air combo move. Rain of Fire (1,max) - for the reasons above, supplementary air combo move Fire Dragon Heart (1) - depending on play style it can help hold mobs of monsters back This guide has been slightly updated to accomodate the new air combo patch but the hard knock down skills need to be expanded. Only one so far is mentioned. The biggest change to be aware of is that most of dainn's attacks will focus on the air rather than the ground. Hence, the rain of fire moves, double dragon breath, meteors and icicle rain will be the new dps attacks for dainn besides his lvl 85 skill. -Aza Combos Basic Moves * Dash - Double tap a direction. Dash speed is faster than Eir's but slower than Sieg's . Dainn's dash can be canceled into a 130 degree angle. Ex: 6677 * Downward Blast - Space Dainn's downward attack. Has a circular area of effect and does moderate damage, depending on equipment. This can be dash canceled, making it useful for keeping enemies down in stages. * Reversal Blast - hit A when you're laying on the ground Dainn's Reversal attack. Easily the best of all reversal attacks, it can quickly turn the tables on your opponent. It has a wide area of effect, and is also dash cancelable. This effect means you can dash in a direction in the middle of the animation for an invincible getaway, something other current characters can't do. * Charge Mana - hold S Hold down the S key to recharge your Mana. You will receive a dividend of Mana every second or so. Beware that you can be attacked during this time, and it will take some time to fully recharge your Mana. This move charges by percent, so the bigger your Mana bar is, the more you receive. It may be best to just take a single dividend, and make use of that. * Right back-swing = A A quick hit. * Left front-swing = A - A Right back-swing, then Left front-swing. * Energy Burst = A - A - A The third A attack is a pinkish energy burst which knocks the enemy down. It is powerful, but takes a lot of time to connect. Usually it is best not to use it this way in PVP, since the enemy can sneak in a hit in between the last two As. For PVE, it works fine. * Dash Burst = Dash A Dainn's dashing move. Does a purple burst that does mediocre damage. * Dash Burst II = Dash A S Follows up the purple burst with a pink burst similar to the AAA version above, but does less damage. You can press AS at almost the same time for a quick execution. * Poke = A - A (careful timing) A You can do a Poke instead of an Energy Burst with careful timing. It is possible to repeat the Poke sequence over and over and over again, but a PVP opponent can generally break out after the poke. A PVE enemy probably won't break it so long as every strike hits, and you don't get surrounded. It can be very difficult to find the right moment to initiate the Poke - mashing the button will not work. It is about at the moment when the Left Front-Swing just ends that you must press A. You can't really use this for an infinite air combo, but it can add a lot of air power to a group combo. * Right Slash = A - A (careful timing) A A After the Poke sequence, you can do a Right-moving horizontal Slash with the staff. It looks a bit different than the Right back-swing, and is faster. However, if you do a Right Slash, you will not be able to do a Lightning Burst, no matter how good your timing is. In that case you actually want to avoid the Slash, opting instead for a Left front-swing. The Slash is used in certain combos. It can also be used as part of an infinite Poke sequence with good timing, possibly reducing escape chances. * Lightning Burst = A - A - S *OR* A - A (Poke A) - S The S in both sequences fires a Crescent Projectile. It can be initiated faster than the Energy Burst, but does poor damage. It knocks down in a slightly wider area, and the burst will actually travel through the air for an extremely short distance. It is mostly useful for certain combos, or for knocking down enemies right away from a slight distance. * Blowback attack = A - A (Poke A) S *OR* A - A (Poke A) A S Dainn looks like he is doing the Lightning Burst, but the crescent projectile is missing. Instead of knocking down, it will knock back. For the first sequence, you must press S quickly after the Poke to get it instead of the Lightning Burst. The 2nd sequence will always do the Blowback attack. Hints & Tips * Ice Wall is your friend. Use it on whatever boss you reach. It is advisable to have this skill, unless you have a pure PvP build. Wizards without this skill we be at an disadvantage in stages. * Try to cast Ice Wall to a place where your party members can freely move around instead of blocking them between a boss and your wall. * Try to master some short combo. i.e. (Ice Dragon + Summon Rock) or (Pillar of Abyss + Icicle rain). Simple combos can effectively enhance your damage that is dealt to monsters and players, which is highly recommended. * In general, the bless type skills should be avoided. They are highly specialized and in comparison to other skills, are regarded as useless. However, for those with a low int and mp, at least one point in mana extension is useful for the large increase in mana. * Skills that should be mastered regardless of build include: Ice Wall, Icicle Rain, Cold Blue Dragon, Fire Bomb, HP Increase and at least one of the AoEs (Ocean of Fire or Fury of Land). *Skills that deserve at least one point: Ice Arrow, Ice Pillar, Bitter Cold Breath, Rain of Fire, Death Dragon Breath, Pillar of Abyss, and Summon Meteor. * Pros or Newbs, Healing Potions are your living force whether you play with a healer or not. The healer can't always get to you. See Also Fashion - 32 images of Dainn in various robes External Links Dainn Skill Simulator General Guides * [http://www.mymmogames.net/forum/dainn-guides/14997-gaietys-dainn-combo-guide-ver-1-1b-5-3-08-a.html Gaiety's Dainn Combo Guide] - Lists Dainn's combos with explanations * [http://www.mymmogames.net/forum/dainn-guides/13248 Dainns-true-skills.html] - Preview of the skills and suggestions for either pvp or stage. * [http://www.mylunia.net/forum/showthread.php?t=7406 Precision's Dainn Guide] - Includes stats growth, skills, and combos. Interesting Tidbits * [http://lunia.nexon.com/bible/chr/dainn.asp Official Korean Site: Dainn's profile] - Includes his bio, full list of combos, and skills Category:Guides Category:Characters